


Nieudolny Wybawiciel

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Niall, M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Niall przyjeżdża do Londynu i nie wszystko idzie po jego myśli.Potem poznaję Liama i wszystko zmierza w dobrą stronę...Jednak Niall chce czegoś więcej niż przyjaźń, ale ma zbyt niską samoocenę by w ogóle spróbować.Może to Payno będzie tym odważniejszym?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Praca przeniesiona z wattpad>prompts  
> Pisana jakieś pół roku temu :)

**Niall:**

 

To zdecydowanie jeden z najgorszych dni jakie kiedykolwiek przeżyłem: bo zimno jak diabli, śnieg z deszczem wciąż leciał z nieba, a ja włóczyłem się po Londynie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś schronienia. skończyłem bez dachu nad głową, pieniędzy i perspektyw na własne życzenie. Pokłóciłem się z rodzicami o moją orientację, rzuciłem studia i przejechałem do mojego chłopaka. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce i stanąłem w progu jego mieszkania, był wściekły: okazało się, że ma dziewczynę i udaję hetero. Ja byłem tylko brudnym sekretem na boku. Drugiego dnia mnie okradli i rozbili moją ukochaną gitarę. Od tego czasu minął już miesiąc w niepewności i strachu o własne bezpieczeństwo. Nie jestem jakoś szczególnie umięśniony do tego moje blond włosy i rumieńce... jeden facet proponował mi nawet numerek za pieniądze. Nie ma mowy, żebym nie wiem jak był zdesperowany, głodny czy zmarznięty nie zrobię tego. Wystarczy, że David teraz już mój były, potraktował mnie jak dziwkę.

Dotarłem do jakiegoś zaułku, na samym jego końcu znajdowała się urokliwa kawiarnia z czterolistną koniczynką w szyldzie. Do moich oczu momentalnie napłynęły łzy, jak mogłem być tak głupi i wyjechać z Irlandii. Zanim zorientowałem, co się dzieję ktoś mocno pchnął mnie na ścianę i zakrył mi usta.

\- No i co laleczko, znowu się spotykamy?- Zapytał obleśny typ. Poznałem, że to ten sam facet, który chciał zapłacić mi za seks. Zacząłem się szamotać, ugryzłem go w rękę i rzuciłem się do ucieczki. Niestety już po paru metrach mnie dogonił i zawlekł koło kontenerów na śmieci przy tylnym wejściu do kawiarni.

\- Zostaw mnie!- Krzyknąłem, na co tylko oberwałem pięścią w brzuch, momentalnie zgoiłem się w pół pod wpływem ostrego bólu.

\- Zamknij się! Im bardziej się opierasz tym większy ból Cię czeka.- Powiedział i ponowił cios. Upadłem na beton, a on tylko się zaśmiał.

 

**Liam:**

Dzisiaj miałem naprawdę chujowy dzień, wszystko się posypało dziewczyna mnie zostawiła, samochód odmówił współpracy, nie dotarłem na uczelnie, a do pracy się spóźniłem. Przez to muszę dzisiaj sprzątać i zamykać lokal. Jest już prawię północ, pogoda za oknem przeraża. Nienawidzę zimna i deszczu. Ostatni klient dosłownie wybiegł stąd jakieś pięć minut temu. Dziwny facet: poderwał się z miejsca jakby za oknem ducha zobaczył. Zamknąłem drzwi i opuściłem rolety. Wziąłem swoje rzeczy i wyszedłem tylnym wyjściem, przekręciłem zamek i już miałem odchodzić, gdy do moich uszu dobiegł płacz.

\- Nie.. P-pprosze zostaw mnie- Głos słychać było za ogromnymi koszami. Skierowałem się w tamtą stronę, a to, co zobaczyłem momentalnie zmroziło krew w moich żyłach: ten pojebany facet dobierał się do jakiegoś młodego chłopaka.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś był cicho! A teraz rób grzecznie to, co chce! Inaczej sprawię ci taki ból, jakiego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie doznałeś.- Szarpnął chłopca za włosy i to przesądziło sprawę rzuciłem się na niego, przez co blondyn uderzył głową o metalowy kontener i osunął się na ziemię.

\- Spierdalaj zboczeńcu! Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczę Cię w tej okolicy zadzwonię po gliny!

\- Młody nie gorączkuj się tak... mogę ci zapłacić, i spokojnie odejdę zabierając tą laleczkę...

\- Jeszcze tu jesteś! Wypierdalaj!- Pchnąłem go do tyłu i chyba w końcu dotarło do niego, że mam ochotę go zamordować za to, co chciał zrobić. Spojrzał tęsknie na bezwładnego blondyna, ale gdy ruszyłem w jego kierunku wziął nogi za pas i już po chwili zniknął za rogiem. Z westchnieniem przykucnąłem przy chłopaku, cholera naprawdę przystojny, chociaż jego ciuchy wskazują na to, że jest bezdomny. Sprawdziłem jego puls i oddech. Prawdopodobnie będzie miał wstrząśnienie mózgu. Postanowiłem zabrać go do siebie, skoro Sophia się wyprowadziła mogę z powrotem przerobić jej garderobę na normalny pokój. Tylko jest jeden problem: samochód. Spróbuję może przyjaciel mnie poratuję.

\- Halo? Lou, mógłbyś po mnie przyjechać?

\- Li... czy ty kurwa wiesz, która jest godzina?!

\- Nie dzwoniłbym, ale mam problem...- W tlę słyszę zaspany głos Malika.

\- Jaki problem?

\- Jestem koło kawiarni i naprawdę potrzebuję samochodu. Wytłumaczę na miejscu, pomożecie przyjacielowi?- Wiedziałem, że biorę ich na litość, ale co zrobić.

\- Spoko stary, daj nam tylko chwilę na rozbudzenie i ubranie, ok?- Powiedział już spokojniej Louis.

\- Dzięki, zaczekam w kawiarni.- Usłyszałem odgłos przerwanego połączenia i z ulgą schowałem telefon do kurtki. Robi się coraz zimniej wziąłem nieprzytomnego na ręce i wniosłem do kawiarni. Zatrzymałem się w pomieszczeniu dla pracowników i delikatnie położyłem go w fotelu. Blondyn niespokojnie się wzdrygnął, chwilę później jego niebieskie oczy były już szeroko otwarte i wpatrują się we mnie z przerażeniem.

\- Spokojnie, jestem Liam. Zamykałem kawiarnie i widziałem, co chciał zrobić ten facet.- Chłopak zaczął się trząść, a w kącikach jego oczu uformowały się łzy.

\- A-ale on n-niee...- Próbował powiedzieć. Nawet nie musiał kończyć pytania, żebym wiedział o co chodzi.

\- Nie. Znalazłem was w samą porę, byłem wściekły no i jak go walnąłem to w między czasie ty uderzyłeś głową o kosz i straciłeś przytomność. Przepraszam.- Było mi strasznie głupio, bo nie dość, że chłopak najprawdopodobniej został wyrzucony z domu, prawie zgwałcony to jeszcze trafia mu się nieudolny wybawiciel.

\- Nie przepraszaj, nic mi nie będzie. Bardzo dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś gdyby nie ty... - Chłopak podniósł się z miejsca i zaczął kierować się do wyjścia.

\- Hej, zaczekaj!- Zamknąłem mu drzwi przed nosem.- Nie bój się mnie... Zrobię dwie herbaty wypijemy na spokojnie i pogadamy. Proszę nie uciekaj.- Usiadł z powrotem, trzęsąc się z zimna. Nic dziwnego był cały przemoczony, wyciągnąłem z plecaka zapasową koszulkę i czarną bluzę.

\- Będą trochę za duże, ale przynajmniej suche.- Uśmiechnąłem się zachęcająco, co chłopak niepewnie odwzajemnił.- Mógłbyś zdradzić mi swoje imię, bo nie wiem jak się do ciebie zwracać...

\- Jestem Niall.- Mrukną patrząc w podłogę. Zrozumiałem, że nie przebierze się dopóki będę na niego patrzeć, zabrałem się, więc za szykowanie herbat po drodze zwinąłem paczkę jakichś zbożowych ciastek. Zlustrowałem go wzrokiem, wyglądał dobrze w moich ubraniach. Podałem mu parujący kubek i słodycze, na co jego oczy się zaświeciły.

\- Dziękuję.- W odpowiedzi uśmiechnąłem się i upiłem łyk swojego napoju. Zastanawiałem się jak mam zacząć temat.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Głowa trochę mnie boli brzuch też, ale poza tym ok.- Wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami.

\- Niall, nie chce być wścibski, ale dlaczego...um ?

-Jestem bezdomnym?- Skinąłem głową, westchnął, ale odpowiedział.- Opowiem ci skróconą wersję: Pokłóciłem się z rodzicami, przyjechałem do znajomego, ale okazało się, że jest on totalnym kutasem i nie mogłem się u niego zatrzymać. Następnego dnia zostałem pobity i pozbawiony wszystkich oszczędności.

\- Przykro mi... ten znajomy to?- Chłopak lekko się spiął i niepewnie na mnie zerknął. Uśmiechnąłem się uspokajająco.

\- David, mój były.- Niall skulił się jeszcze bardziej w oczekiwaniu na moją reakcję.

\- Spokojnie, dwóch moich najlepszych kumpli jest razem od kilku lat.- Powiedziałem i mrugnąłem do niego, na co się trochę rozluźnił.

\- Bałem się, że jak się dowiesz to każesz mi wyjść...

\- Niall, właściwie to chciałem ci jakoś delikatnie przekazać, że moi przyjaciele zaraz powinni tu być.

\- Och.. Już się zbieram.

\- Nie! Boże, nie o to mi chodziło.- Blondyn popatrzył na niego pytająco- Chciałem powiedzieć, że mają podrzucić mnie do domu, a ty na razie zatrzymasz się u mnie.

\- CO?!- Pisnął zdezorientowany chłopak.

 

**Niall:**

Ocknąłem się w ciepłym pomieszczeniu w dodatku na fotelu. Nade mną pochylał się rosły szatyn z lekkim zarostem. Nagle powróciły wspomnienia wraz z nimi przerażenie. Widząc to chłopak przedstawił się i wytłumaczył mi, że przegonił tamtego gościa, ale ja uderzyłem się w głowę i odleciałem. Podziękowałem i chciałem się ewakuować, ale mi nie pozwolił. Dostałem ubrania na przebranie, ciepłą herbatę i ciastka. Czy on jest prawdziwy? Kto robi coś takiego dla zupełnie obcej osoby? Postanowiłem trochę mu zaufać, podałem prawdziwe imię i opowiedziałem okrojoną historię tego, w jaki sposób wylądowałem na ulicy. Gdy zapytał o znajomego, u którego miałem się zatrzymać, mogłem skłamać. Coś jednak mówiło mi, żeby powiedzieć prawdę. Rozluźniłem się dopiero na jego wzmiankę o kumplach-parze. Wspomniał, że zaraz po niego przyjadą. Jak dla mnie był to sygnał, że mam się zmyć. On jednak najzwyczajniej powiedział, że narazie zatrzymam się u niego.

\- CO?!- Pisnąłem, no, bo bądźmy poważni zna mnie od godziny, a zaprasza mnie do swojego domu. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że od dłuższego czasu naszej rozmowie przysłuchuję się dwójka ciekawskich chłopaków.

\- Spokojnie Niallier- powiedział delikatny znany mi skądś głos, podniosłem wzrok na drzwi i zobaczyłem w nich mojego dalekiego kuzyna, Louisa i jeszcze jakiegoś chłopaka- Liam to taki nasz bambi, nic Ci z nim nie grozi.

-Znacie się?- Zapytał zdezorientowany brunet w drzwiach.

\- Tak, to ten zaginiony Irlandzki krewniak, o którym mówiłem. Tak poza tym to byłem u twojego byłego, Niall i myślałem, że go zamorduję, gdy powiedział, że nie wie, kim jesteś...- Zrobiło mi się głupio i łzy zaczęły formować się od nowa w moich oczach.  
-Zwariowałeś Lou?!- Nieznany mi chłopak trzepnął szatyna w tył głowy i podszedł do mnie.- Jestem Zayn, chłopak twojego kuzyna.- Wyciągną dłoń w moim kierunku niepewnie ją uścisnąłem.

\- Niall Horan- Przedstawiłem się cicho.

\- Chłopaki nie chce przerywać rodzinnego spotkania, ale jedźmy już, co? Jutro wszystko sobie wyjaśnicie. Niall miał dzisiaj zdecydowanie za dużo wrażeń i na pewno jest wykończony.- Powiedział Liam patrząc na mnie z troską oczami Jelonka- kurde faktycznie jak Bambi.

\- Tak jest Payno!- Zgodziło się chórem dwóch chłopaków. Spojrzałem na nich pytająco.- To taki nasz dowódca w kryzysowych sytuacjach- odpowiedział Louis- Próbowaliśmy mówić do niego nawet tato, ale podobało mu się to do tego stopnia, że gdy Harry ostatni z naszej paczki tak do niego powiedział... skończył z twarzą w moim urodzinowym torcie.- Po chwili cała czwórka wybuchła śmiechem.

_Może właśnie los się do mnie uśmiechną i wszystko będzie lepiej?_

 

***

**Liam:**

 

Minął równy miesiąc odkąd Niall ze mną zamieszkał. Na początku wcale nie było łatwo, chłopak rękami i nogami zapierał się, przed jaką kolwiek pomocą... No, ale cóż z czwórką upartych idiotów nie wygra: zrobiliśmy małą zrzutkę i kupiliśmy mu najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do życia. Ilość naszych doskonałych argumentów zdusiła jego protesty i chcąc nie chcąc przyjął prezent. Zastrzegając, że jeśli kiedykolwiek jego sytuacja materialna się poprawi wszystko nam odda. Jak na razie pracuję na pół etatu w tej samej kawiarni, co ja. Poprosiłem o ustawienie grafiku tak by zawsze mógł wracać ze mną. Zauważyłem, że czasami spotykając jakichś obcych ludzi jest bardzo niepewny i jakby się wzdryga, gdy ktoś niespodziewanie go dotknie. Jak nic to przez tego faceta, który chciał się do niego dobrać. Aktualnie był środek nocy, a ja nie mogę spać. Zerknąłem na telefon, godzina 2:23 cieszę się, że przynajmniej jutro jest niedziela i nie będę musiał wstawać do pracy ani na uczelnie. Usłyszałem szloch z sąsiedniego pokoju, więc zerwałem się na nogi i już po chwili byłem w sypialni blondyna. Widziałem, że jego oczy nadal są zamknięte i najwyraźniej męczył go koszmar.

\- N-nie, zostaw mnie!- Błagalny szept i kolejny szloch pomogły mi podjąć błyskawiczną decyzję. Przykucnąłem przy łóżku i delikatnie potrząsnąłem za jego ramię.

\- Niall- Powiedziałem półgłosem i mocniej ścisnąłem jego rękę. W końcu chłopak się obudził i gwałtownie siadł na łóżku cały się trząsł, a po jego twarzy płynęły łzy. Włączyłem małą lampkę by mógł zobaczyć moją twarz, to trochę go uspokoiło- Poznajesz mnie Ni? To tylko sen, spokojnie.- Nie przynosło to pozytywnych efektów. Powoli podniosłem się i usiadłem na łóżku oczywiście w pewnej odległości.

\- Przepraszam, że Cię obudziłem.- Szepnął ledwo słyszalnie.

\- Nie spałem- Westchnąłem, zastanawiając się czy wolno zadać mi to pytanie.

\- Już dobrze- Uparciuch próbował kłamać, ale nie tym razem Horan

\- Nie jest dobrze, zaraz wrócę.- Poszedłem do kuchni po dwie szklanki i do połowy wybitą butelkę whisky. Wróciłem do blondyna, a on nadal siedział w tej samej pozycji, podałem mu szklankę z odrobiną alkoholu. Odebrał ode mnie i wziął pierwszy niepewny łyk, a ja upiłem trochę swojego trunku. Przez chwilę żaden z nas się nie odzywał, ale w końcu chłopak podniósł na mnie spojrzenie i cicho powiedział.

\- Jak tylko zasnę to wraca... czuję jego ohydne ręce na mojej szyi i słyszę to, co mówił. Wciąż od nowa coraz głośniej...- Gdybym spotkał tego faceta nic nie powstrzymałoby mnie przed pozbawieniem genitaliów w bardzo bolesny sposób.

\- Spokojnie, tu go nie ma,- Chciałem zapewnić go, że może czuć się bezpiecznie w mojej obecności. - ja jestem nieszkodliwy, wiesz o tym, prawda? Louis miał trochę racji z tym Bambi...- Udało się zaśmiał się delikatnie.

\- Wiem Liam.- Parę minut ciszy, a my sączyliśmy już drugą szklankę bursztynowego napoju. Blondyn odrobinę się rozluźnił i zamyknął oczy.- Mam pytanie: wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale dlaczego ta dziewczyna Cię zostawiła?- Westchnąłem ciężko wiedziałem, że kiedyś o to zapyta.

\- Nie bardzo pasowali jej moi przyjaciele... dużo się o to kłóciliśmy, ale gdy dowiedziała się, że ja jestem biseksualny zniknęła z stąd z prędkością światła.

\- Nie zbyt miło...- Stwierdził- Skoro jesteśmy przy tym temacie to mogę się przyznać, że ja też kiepsko trafiłem: David wstydził się tego, że jest gejem przed rodziną i znajomymi grał hetero miał nawet narzeczoną. Gdy do niego przyjechałem bez skrupułów wykopał mnie na ulicę i zerwał naszą znajomość... poczułem się jak kurwa... później jeszcze ten gościu przed kawiarnią. Czy ja tylko na to zasługuję?- Zapytał cicho, a mnie o mało nie rozerwało od środka.

\- Ni, to nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. Twój były jest tchórzem, a ten facet to jakiś zboczeniec.- Widziałem po jego oczach, że mi nie wierzy- Jeśli teraz siądę koło Ciebie na łóżku, oprę się o poduszki i spróbuję przytulić to nie wybijesz mi zębów?

 

**Niall:**

Znowu przyśnił mi się ten wieczór, w którym prawie zostałem zgwałcony. Czułem na skórze dotyk tego oblecha i słyszałem wszystkie groźby. Obudziłem się przez delikatny uścisk na ramieniu. Dopiero po zaświeceniu światła zorientowałem się, że to Liam. Pomimo, że wiedziałem już gdzie się znajduję i nic mi nie grozi to nie mogłem się uspokoić, a z moich oczu płynęły łzy. Było mi strasznie wstyd, jestem taką ciotą... minęło tyle czasu, ja nadal sobie z tym nie poradziłem. Zamiast wziąć się w garść jak normalny facet, to nadal rozczulam się nad sobą do tego najprawdopodobniej swoimi wrzaskami obudziłem mojego współlokatora. Próbowałem przekonać go, że nic mi nie jest, ale nie uwierzył... cóż nie dziwię mu się, też bym sobie nie uwierzył. Przyniósł jakiś alkohol i dwie szklanki, usiadł na łóżku w pewnej odległości. Bardzo chciałem żeby był bliżej, ale zadowolę się samą jego obecnością. Opowiedziałem mu, co mi się śniło, uspokoił mnie i zapewnił, że z jego strony mi nic nie grozi. Tak tyle zdążyłem zauważyć, jest bardzo przyjacielski, opiekuńczy, ale z dystansu. Najgorsze, że chyba zaczynałem się w nim zakochiwać, a wcześniej miał dziewczynę i jest hetero. Po prostu po tym, co mnie spotkało: najpierw złamane serce, bezdomność, głód, zimno a na koniec próba gwałtu spowodowało, że wystarczyło trochę zainteresowania i troski z jego strony żeby motyle w moim brzuchu zmartwychwstały. Może to alkohol dodał mi odwagi, zapytałem go o jego byłą. Widziałem, że nie bardzo ma ochotę o tym rozmawiać i dałem sobie mentalnego liścia za przywołanie prawdopodobnie przykrych wspomnień. Zaskoczył mnie kolejny raz mówiąc, że kłócili się o jego przyjaciół... chyba nie była zbyt tolerancyjna. Gdy dodaję, że zerwała z nim gdy tylko wyszło na jaw, że on jest biseksualny mam ochotę skakać pod sufit. Zaraz jednak przypomniałem, sobie, kim jestem i, że on na pewno nie zainteresuję się taką ofiarą losu jak ja. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, więc zdecydowałem się na opowiedzenie swojej historii z Davidem. Dodałem, że przez to jak mnie potraktował oraz tego faceta, który chciał się do mnie dobrać czuję się jak dziwka. Zanim zdążę pomyśleć zapytałem czy naprawdę jestem taki beznadziejny. Widziałem w jego oczach złość, zaprzeczył. To było miłe, ale jakoś nie mogłem mu uwierzyć.

\- Jeśli teraz siądę koło Ciebie na łóżku, oprę się o poduszki i spróbuję przytulić to nie wybijesz mi zębów?- Mruknął niepewnie.

\- Bez obaw.- Odpowiedziałem cicho i przesunąłem się trochę, żeby zrobić mu więcej miejsca. Siadł tuż koło mnie i objął ramieniem, zamknąłem oczy i oparłem się o jego klatkę piersiową. Nic nie mówiliśmy, po jakimś czasie osunął się na poduszki i pociągnął mnie za sobą. Czułem, jak rysował uspakajające kręgi na moim ramieniu. Odprężyłem się i pozwalałem powiekom opaść. Czułem się bezpiecznie, więc pierwszy raz od miesiąca nie obudziłem się przerażony, tylko trochę zdezorientowany, nad sobą słyszałem jakieś podekscytowane głosy, a wokół mojej tali opleciona była ciepła ręka. Przypomniałem sobie, że Li ze mną został, ale to nie tłumaczy tych wesołych świergotów. Niechętnie otwarłem oczy i podniosłem głowę. Od razu miałem ochotę schować się z powrotem pod kołdrę, bo przyglądała nam się trójka bezczelnych przyjaciół. Tak swoją drogą to nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem tak szybko wpasowałem się do ich grupy. Już po tygodniu umiałem bezbłędnie rozszyfrować charakter każdego z nich. Wiedziałem, że teraz dopiero się zacznie, na pewno nie odpuszczą nam tego, że znaleźli nas w jednym łóżku. Postanowiłem dyskretnie obudzić Liama, więc szturchnąłem go z łokcia pod żebro.

\- Co jest?- Jęknął, a chochliki w drzwiach zachichotały. Podniósł się i zaspanym wzrokiem spojrzał na trójkę intruzów.

\- Co wy tu kurwa robicie, i jak weszliście do mieszkania?

\- Zapomniałeś, że dałeś mi kluczę na wszelki wypadek?- Odpowiedział Louis złośliwie.

\- I ten nagły wypadek, to obudzenie nas w niedzielny poranek?- Zachłysnąłem się na to „Nas". Szybko jednak upomniałem się w myślach: ogarnij się Horan. Niestety nie tylko ja zwróciłem uwagę na ten zwrot. Louis uśmiechną się triumfalnie i spojrzał na resztę.

\- Tak Tato!- Zawołał uradowany Harold. – To była nasza misja!

\- Żądam zwrotu kluczy, wy nie wiecie, co to znaczy "nagły" !- Warknął Liam, a reszta z nas zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Nie zareagowałeś na „ Tato"- powiedział Zayn ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku, którego jak nic nauczył się od Tomlinsona- Czyżby Niallier Cię w nocy przekonał do tego zwrotu?- Gdy tylko to usłyszałem i zrozumiałem sens jego słów zacząłem robić się czerwony.

\- Oj Malik, wyobraźnia Cię trochę poniosła.- Powiedział Liam w ogóle niespeszony. Po czym podniósł się z łóżka i powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi. Idioci rzucili się do ucieczki wpadając jeden na drugiego. Usłyszałem huk, co znaczyło, że któryś jebnął na podłogę. Najprawdopodobniej był to Harry, który potrafi wywrócić się nawet na prostej stabilnej powierzchni. Li wrócił do pokoju i przekręcił zamek.

\- W ramach przeprosin oczekuję śniadania!- Krzyknął i podszedł do mnie.- Niall, wszystko dobrze?-Zapytał.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci, że oni...

\- Ani trochę- Zaśmiał się się- tak właściwie to nawet mam z tego trochę zabawy... chyba, że ty się z tym źle czujesz to mogę spróbować im to wyjaśnić.

\- Nie, jest w porządku.- Zawołałem szybko- Zresztą tłumaczenie się mogłoby przynieść odwrotny skutek, jeśli idzie o tych wariatów.

\- Fakt.- Stwierdził wesoło- Łatwo ich rozszyfrowałeś. Wiesz, że teraz nie pozbędziesz się nas do końca życia?

\- Cieszy mnie to.- Niespodziewanie mnie przytulił.

\- Co ty na to, żeby jednak dolać trochę oliwy do ognia?- Zapytał, nie bardzo wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi.

\- C-co?

\- Jeżeli teraz przysunę się do Ciebie i pocałuję, to będzie okay?

\- Naprawdę mnie o to pytasz?- Byłem tak zszokowany i zdezorientowany, bo nie wiedziałem, dlaczego on chce to zrobić.-Dlatego żeby wkręcić chłopaków?

\- Boże nie, Niall. Po prostu chce, chciałem od samego początku tylko okoliczności nie były zbyt sprzyjające... potem widziałem, że wzdrygasz się nawet na najmniejszy dotyk, więc się pilnowałem. W nocy pozwoliłeś mi się przytulić, a nawet uspokoiłeś się, gdy Cię objąłem, więc pomyślałem... ale zapomnij o tym.- Chciał się podnieść i wyjść, ale na szczęście w porę ocknąłem się z szoku. Złapałem go za rękę i przytrzymałem w miejscu

\- Możesz, mnie całować kiedy chcesz i nie musisz się za każdym razem pytać.- Nie trzeba mu było dwa razy tego powtarzać. Już w następnej sekundzie pochylał się nade mną, jego ręka pocierała mój zaczerwieniony policzek. Zaczął się stopniowo przybliżać, dając mi czas na wycofanie się, ale nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru tego robić. Zniecierpliwienie wzięło górę nad moimi reakcjami, więc sam zmniejszyłem resztę dzielącej nas odległości. Z początku był to powolny i czuły pocałunek tylko delikatne ocieranie się o siebie warg. Ciepło i mrowienie rozchodził się po całym moim cielę, a gdy język Liama przejechał po mojej dolnej wardze. Przestałem się w jakikolwiek sposób pilnować: rozchyliłem usta pozwalając na to by nasze języki się spotkały. Obaj jęknęliśmy na to uczucie, zacisnąłem ręce na jego koszulce, a on przesuwał palcami pomiędzy moimi przydługimi włosami. Wszystko było tak głupio idealne, że aż chciało mi się śmiać. Odsunęliśmy się od siebie parę centymetrów by złapać oddech, Li przesuwał ustami po mojej szyi, zacisnął zęby na skórze, a później zassał to miejsce, na koniec złożył pocałunek na pojawiającej się malince.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie wiesz to chciałbym żebyś był tylko mój. Będziesz?- W jego tonie słychać było zdenerwowanie i jakąś zaborczą nutę.

\- A ty tylko mój?- Zapytałem z uśmiechem. Przytaknął.

\- No to jestem jak najbardziej za.- Roześmiał się i łapiąc mnie w tali i bez trudu podnosząc do góry. Przytrzymałem się jego ramienia, a on jedną rękę wsunął mi pod kolana, druga wylądowała na plecach. Po czym zaniósł mnie do kuchni. Wyglądałem jak panna młoda przenoszona przez próg nowego domu i trochę tak się czułem. Zajęliśmy miejsca przy stole, na sąsiednich krzesłach. Wszyscy byli w lekkim szoku, Malik zachłysnął się kawą, Lou tylko wytrzeszczył na nas oczy. Harold czytaj Niezdara spadł z krzesła.

\- To co na śniadanie?- Zapytałem wesoło.

\- Kanapki i jajecznica. Nie mieliście za dużo rzeczy w lodówce.- Powiedział wolno Zayn, nadal się na nas gapiąc.

\- Dzięki. – Odpowiedzieliśmy zgodnie i jak gdyby nigdy nic wzięliśmy się za konsumowanie pożywienia.

 

**Liam:**

Z samego rana nawiedziła nas banda kretynów inaczej zwana naszymi przyjaciółmi. Te aluzję seksualne to mogli sobie darować... ja jestem już do tego przyzwyczajony, ale Ni nie koniecznie. Trochę ich postraszyłem, w popłochu uciekli z sypialni. Zamknąłem drzwi na klucz i wróciłem do blondyna, aby upewnić się czy wszystko w porządku. Tak jak myślałem był trochę speszony tymi tekstami, ale poza tym wydawał się być w porządku. Patrząc na jego splątane włosy i rumieńce nie umiałem się powstrzymać. Zanim zdążyłem stchórzyć zapytałem o pocałunek. Na początku był zszokowany, jakby nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego chciałbym to zrobić. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że może on tego nie chcieć. Już chciałem uciec, ale powstrzymała mnie jego ręka i jedno zdanie:

\- Możesz, mnie całować kiedy chcesz i nie musisz się za każdym razem pytać.- Zamierzałem się do tego stosować w przyszłości. Biorąc pod uwagę jego ostatnie doświadczenia, bardzo powoli zmniejszałem dzielącą nas odległość. W końcu przyciągną mnie do siebie. Podczas pocałunku zapomniałem o tym, że w kuchni czeka na nas trójka upierdliwców. Całkowicie skupiłem się na blondynie, starałem się wymazać wszystkie wspomnienia o jego beznadziejnym byłym. Swoim dotykiem chciałem zetrzeć z jego skóry pamięć o zdarzeniu przed kawiarnią. Instynktownie zaznaczyłem go jako swojego, wiem że powinienem najpierw zapytać, ale to było silniejsze ode mnie. Na szczęście nie wydawał się mieć cokolwiek przeciwko.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać.-Zamruczałem wprost do jego ucha pocierając palcem pojawiającą się malinkę.- Jeśli jeszcze tego jeszcze nie wiesz, to chciałbym żebyś był tylko mój. Będziesz?- Dodałem z nadzieją.

\- A ty tylko mój?- Zapytał tym samym desperackim tonem. Zgadzam się kiwnięciem głowy. Uśmiecha się, ja też.

\- No to jestem jak najbardziej za.- Odpowiedział, a ja czuję wszechogarniające szczęście i przypływ nagłej energii do życia. Bez zastanowienia wyniosłem go do kuchni, szokując tym pozostałą trójkę. Patrzyli się na nas jak na klowna na pogrzebie. W spokoju zjedliśmy śniadanie. Zauważyłem, że Louis z trudem powstrzymuję swoją ciekawość, a raczej to Zayn hamował jego pytania, bo za każdym razem gdy Lou otwierał paszczę Malik karmił go czymś ze swojego talerza i gromił wzrokiem. Za dziesiątym razem Louis wypluł jajecznice na talerzyk.

\- Dość kurwa!- Warknął na swojego chłopaka, ten tylko podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.- Chce wiedzieć teraz i już! Natychmiast! Co jest między wami?!- Przeskakiwał spojrzeniem ode mnie do Nialla i z powrotem.

\- Też jestem ciekawy- Wtrącił Hazz- szczególnie gdy mam taki dobry widok na malinkę Nialliera.

\- Na co?!- Zayn o mało nie udławił się swoją kanapką. Ni jak gdyby nigdy nic przekręcił się tak by reszta mogła obejrzeć sobie jego szyję.

\- Czy taka odpowiedź was zadowala?- Popatrzył na nich z wyzwaniem w oczach, a ja byłem z niego dumny jak jasna cholera. Wreszcie pokazał pazurki.

\- Nie.- Potrójna odpowiedź.

\- Okay, jesteśmy razem. Więcej informacji nie jest wam potrzebne do szczęścia. Prawda Niall?- Oznajmiłem przesuwając ręką po jego udzie.

\- Zdecydowanie.- Krótka odpowiedź, w jego oczach widziałem złośliwe ogniki. Teraz już jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że jest spokrewniony z Tommo, to chyba ich cecha rodzinna.

\- Nie wystarczy.- Oburzył się lokowany- chcemy wiedzieć: co, gdzie, kiedy!

\- Nie ma takiej opcji.- Odpowiedział mój chłopak, a ja zgadzam się kiwnięciem głowy.

\- No nie bądź taki, Ni!- Zawołał zdesperowany Louis- Rodzinie nie powiesz! Chce tylko wiedzieć czy Liam jest tak samo nudny w łóżku jak w życiu?!

\- Spierdalaj Tomlinson.- Mruknął Niall słodkim głosikiem. Po chwili wszyscy śmialiśmy się się jak idioci. _Niesamowici idioci._


End file.
